Haunted House
by Queequeg1110
Summary: You know that hosue is haunted. A simple comment will lead three kids to the discovery of their life. Completeted!
1. The Haunted House

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charm character's, but I wish I did. The good news is I do own the characters that I make up. This almost a sequal to my story All for a Better Future, but not really since Jordan and Nicole are not mentioned in it, but you do get to meet Jordan's mother. This takes place in the changed future Wyatt and Chris don't know about magic.

* * *

The street was quiet except for three young kids riding their bikes. There was no talking among them, the only sound made was their bikes as the pedaled hard as if they had a purpose and had to be some where. The eldest of the three stopped catching the other two by surprise. 

"Why did you do that Wy?" the younger boy asked his older brother

"You know that house is haunted." He pointed to the red house with the "For Sale" sign in front of it. The house looked out of place with the other houses around it. Ivy was growing all over it and it needed a new paint job, it looked like a typical haunted house

"And your point is?" the only girl in the group asked

"No one has lived in it for years; they say the last people to live here were witches."

"Wow I'm scared." The younger boy asked taking off his helmet reviling his messy brown hair.

"You should be the people say that this house is cursed. When people walk by they say that they can smell the potions brewing and hear the cackling of the witches. And if anyone dares to enter they will be killed by some unknown force."

"Well then, let's go in." the girl got off her bike and put the kickstand down. She took off her helmet letting her long blond hair free before walking towards the door.

"You can't go in." Wyatt said

"Why not, I'm not afraid of any witches."

"Same here." The youngest boy added

"Well then since you two are so fearless, let's make a bet."

"What are we talking about?"

"Let's see who can stay inside the house the longest."

"Sounds interesting."

"Tomorrow night we will all meet back here and go in. Whoever can stay inside the longest is the winner."

"What do we get if we win?"

"You can make the other two do whatever you want."

"Sounds good to me." The girl put her hand out

"Me too." The youngest boy did the same

"Now you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, not even Mel." Wyatt turned to the girl at the last comment before putting his hand in

"Promise." They all said

"The bet is on." They all raised their hands up before getting on their bikes and continued riding.

* * *

"Hey Lizzy are you staying for dinner?" the youngest boy asked 

"Can't my mom wants me home, I think I might have family coming over. But I'm not really sure, but I'm already late so I'll see you two tomorrow night."

"You two are such a cute couple." Wyatt said as the two pushed their bikes into the garage.

"Shut up Wy, we are just friends."

"Uh huh, whatever you say Chris."

"Stop it." Chris tried to hit his older brother, but he ducked just in time.

"Ha you missed." Chris tried to hit Wyatt again, but he ran away. Chris ran after him trying to catch up.

"Boys fighting in the house." Their mother said warningly

"Sorry." They mumbled

"Now go wash up dinner is almost ready."

* * *

"So are you scared?" Wyatt asked later that night coming into Chris's room 

"About what?" Chris asked ignoring his brother

"Going into the haunted house."

"No."

"Well you should be."

"And why is that?" Chris turned around to face his brother

"Because it is a haunted house and you could die."

"You want me to give up now don't you. Well that isn't going to happen. Nice try bro."

"I was only looking out for you, you're my little brother and I have to protect you."

"Wyatt, I'm 10 and I am going to be fine, now if you will excuse me I am going to go to bed so I will be able to stay up all night tomorrow. Good night." Chris pushed Wyatt out of the door, closing it after he left.


	2. Inside the Haunted House

Discalimer: Still don't own Charmed, but I do own Lizzy. Unless they decide to make a character just like her. But the chances of that are veryslim so there is nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Did you have to bring that?" Wyatt asked Lizzy about her video camera.

"Yes, I want to capture this moment and to make sure everything is fair. Plus I can rub into your face when I win." She said as they dropped their bikes in the backyard. It was dark outside, but the three had no idea how long they were going to stay and they didn't want anyone to figure them out. "So Chris ya scared?" she asked turning the camera to Chris

"Hell no, I am defiantly going to win this."

"Sure little bro you can think that, but we all no who the real winner is, me."

"Sure whatever, I wish we could have told Mel. She is going to be so mad when she finds out that we did this without her."

"She would be scared out of her mind and go running to her mom who is bound to tell our mom and then we would get in trouble. Besides she is seven, way too young to be going into a haunted house." Wyatt said turning the camera towards him.

"Fine, but I still feel bad for leaving her out."

"That is why you have a video camera."

"Stop fighting let's get this bet going." Chris said walking towards the house, the other two followed, "So does anyone know if the house is locked?"

"Let me try." Lizzy put her hand on the door knob and tried to turn it, "Yup its lock, I got some bobby pins in my camera bag, let me get them out."

"Why do you have bobby pins?" Chris asked

"Just in case the door was lock, hold the camera I can't seem to find them. Here is one. Now let's try, Wyatt how did you do that?" Wyatt was standing in front of the door that was now open

"I turned the door knob and it just opened. Maybe you didn't turn hard enough."

"Maybe, Chris did you get that film?"

"I think so; we can always check it out when we get back. You better take the camera back."

"What are we waiting for let's go in." Wyatt said while Chris was handing and camera back to Lizzy and walking inside.

"Wow it looks like one day they just got up and left and decided not to come back." Lizzy said taking everything in on the camera

"Hey Wyatt you okay?" Chris asked his brother who was standing in the hallway

"Huh… what… oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a case of déjà vu."

"Déjà vu like you've seen this in a movie, or you've been here before déjà vu?" Lizzy turned the camera onto Wyatt who still looked dazed out

"Like I've been here before déjà vu."

"It's probably nothing, I mean if you've been here before then I must have been here too and I defiantly don't remember anything."

"Yeah your right, come on let's go explore the rest of the house."

"It looks like these so called witches were just normal people I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Chris said as they entered the kitchen

"Don't be so quick to judge young Chris, look a cauldron." Wyatt went over to it and pretend to be mixing something

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." Lizzy and Chris chanted

"You guys have been watching too much Harry Potter." Wyatt dropped the spoon and started looking through the cabinets

"No, Macbeth, we're reading it in Language Arts."

"But you guys are in 5th grade, hey look what I found." Wyatt stepped out of the way letting the other two see the cabinet filled with bottles filled with strange things

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." Lizzy and Chris chanted again

"Do you know any other part to the play other than that chant?"

"No not really."

"Guys look stairs; let's see where they lead to."

"Most likely the basement seeing that they go down," but Chris didn't hear him; he was already half way down, "My brother the genius."

"Come on let's go follow him."

"It's a mess down here, isn't it?" Chris said when he heard Wyatt and Lizzy's footsteps

"Looks like an explosion happened here, and what's with the whole?"

"I have no clue, but this part is creeping me out a little what do you say we go back upstairs?" Chris and Wyatt started to walk back, but Lizzy stayed where she was, "Hey Liz are you coming?"

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes."

"What are you talking about, Lizzy are you okay?" but before she could answer something black started to fill the room and they all ran out slamming the door behind them.

"What happened down there?" Wyatt asked out of breath

"I don't know, but it was creepy and ugh. There is so much to watch when I get home."

"Okay, well let's forget about that and go onto the next room."

"This room looks a lot better, nothing out of the ordinary here." Lizzy said calming down

"Yeah, looks like they had kids. They must have been young too, didn't we have toys like this Wyatt?" but Wyatt didn't hear him he was lost in thought, "More déjà vu bro?"

"Yeah, I just keep getting this strange feeling like we have been here before."

"Don't worry, I already told you if you've been here before then I've been here before and I defiantly don't get any weird vibes."

"Hey, guys I think Wyatt might be right about being here before?" Lizzy shouted from another room, "Isn't that your Aunt Phoebe, Mel's mom?" Lizzy held up a picture for them to see, "And look there are even more pictures of your Aunts and your mom and dad."

"It sure does look like her." Wyatt said taking the picture, "But it couldn't be, I mean she isn't a witch. No one in our family is witch, right?"

"Hey Wyatt it's you." Chris said picking up another picture, "Or at least it looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, it does, but all babies look a like right?"

"Okay, is there any one in these pictures that you do not know?" Lizzy asked walking back from the table taking Chris and Wyatt with her

"Yeah a few actually, that woman, and those two women over there, and the men over in that picture and that man but…" Wyatt said stopping at one photo

"What, we don't know him, do we?" Chris asked picking up the photo Wyatt was pointing to

"I don't think so, but he looks a lot like you. What do you think Lizzy?" Wyatt took the picture out of Chris's hands and held it up to his face.

"Well they do look a like a little. They have the same messy brown hair and green eyes. But this man has to be in what his early 20's? Chris is only 10, they can't be the same person."

"This is starting to freak me out, let's go upstairs." Chris said taking the photo away from Wyatt's hands and putting it back down on the table. Wyatt and Lizzy started to head towards the stairs, but Chris staid behind taking a picture of his mom aunt and the strange woman out of the frame.

"Hey Chris are you coming?" Wyatt yelled from the stairs

"Yeah be right there!" Chris put the picture in his back pocket before catching up with the other two, "Hey guys did you see this?"

"What?" Wyatt shouted running back down the stairs to see what his brother was looking at.

"It's us, I mean, isn't it?" Chris pointed to a family portrait that was hanging on the wall

"It sure does look like our family, but how?"

"Coincidence?" Lizzy asked coming down the stairs

"Yeah I guess, come on let's go see the rest of the house." Wyatt said and ran after Lizzy, Chris gave on final look at the picture before following them.

"Another bedroom." Wyatt sighed as he opened up the next door, "Nothing out of the ordinary that we didn't already see."

"Whoever lived in this house defiantly had a normal life, or tired to have a normal life. There has been nothing strange in the past three rooms, other then the pictures of course." Chris said sitting down on the bed, "Man I'm tired."

"Me too." Lizzy said joining him on the bed, "what do you say we take a break before we head to the next room

"Good idea." Wyatt said jumping onto the bed. They all started to laugh as he bounced up and down before falling onto his back, "Hey Lizzy, want to rewind and watch what we have so far."

"No, nice try though. I want to catch every little detail that I can. And it bothers me when the video stops and goes all fuzzy before getting to the next part."

"Um… okay, this bed is really comfortable."

"I know, I want to fall asleep, but alas I can not." Chris said throwing his hands up

"Yeah we better go before we all fall asleep." Lizzy jumped off the bed, but Chris and Wyatt stayed where they were. "I said get up!" Lizzy grabbed the pillow from under Chris's head and started hitting both of them

"Stop it!" they yelled and grabbed pillows before hitting Lizzy back. They were all screaming and running around the room trying to avoid being hit

"What was that?" Wyatt asked, he stopped hitting Chris

"What was what?" Lizzy asked, she jumped off of the bed

"That noise, didn't you hear it?"

"No, Wyatt are you trying to distract us so you can win. If so then…" Chris said, Wyatt put his hand over Chris's moth to shut him up

"Be quiet, I'm trying to listen."

"No, you are just being paranoid. I think the house has gotten to you Wy. Come on let's go to the next room." Lizzy said dragging the two boys out.

"They defiantly had young kids. Look there is a crib and a bed with a railing on it." Lizzy said as she walking into the room

"And that's not all look." Chris pointed to the wall which had the word "Wyatt" over the bed, "Now how do you explain that?"

"I have no clue; maybe Wyatt was a popular name at the time. It could mean nothing, there is nothing that says Chris around here and it was defiantly shared by two kids around our age."

"Hey guys look, it is getting light outside." Lizzy said over her shoulder, they went over to the window and looked outside to see that sun coming up.

"Looks like we did it, we stayed the entire night in the house." Wyatt said patting both Lizzy and Chris's backs before walking away from the window

"What do you guys say to one more room?" Lizzy turned the camera to them

"I thought this was the last of the rooms?"

"Yes on this floor, but I saw another flight of stairs, what do you say? We've gone this far why not finish the entire house." Lizzy walked out of the room and lead the two boys up the stairs into an attic, "Talk about dusty."

"Yeah, and talk about your witches look at all these vials." Wyatt said walking farther into the room

"Yeah, but they sure were normal. Look there are a bunch of toys and a play pen, and look even lots of old stuff."

"Hey Chris are you okay?" Wyatt said putting his hand on his brother's back, but Chris didn't pay any attention. "Chris, hello, are you there?" Lizzy ran over to see what was wrong

"No!" Chris shouted before falling to the floor

"Hey, Chris wake up, it's okay. We're here." Wyatt said helping his brother sit up, "What happened."

"Déjà vu." Was all Chris could say before getting up and walking away, "Remember those dreams I use to have when I was little." Wyatt nodded his head, "I just had one, or at least it seemed like I did."

"But you were awake."

"I know that's the weird thing about it, one minute I'm fine and the next I am being thrown against the wall."

"Hey guys look at this!" Lizzy shouted, they walked over to see her standing over a green book with a strange symbol on it

"What is it?" Chris asked as Lizzy opened the book

"I don't know, but look what are these things demons?"

"Let me see what we got here," Wyatt started flipping the pages as Lizzy walked around and taped, "I can't even pronounce half the names in this book, but it just keeps going on and on." Wyatt walked away from the book leaving Chris alone to flip through it

"Um, Wyatt come look at this. Isn't that dad's hand writing?"

"Sure does look like it. What does it say, "Tips for Future Whitelighters" what's a Whitelighter?"

"I don't know, do you think we could be them?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because the next line reads "For my sons Wyatt and Chris" how many brother's do wwe know with the same names as us"

"None." Wyatt sat down on the couch putting his head in his hands

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." Lizzy said under hear breath

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Chris added, just then a gust of wind came in opening up the window

"What was that?" Wyatt said jumping off the couch. The three stood huddled together in the middle of the room, "Who goes there? Guys we might want to leave."

"Why?" but before anyone could say anything else something came straight at them and a strange voice filled the room. They all screamed and ran out of the attic and out of the house. They kept on running till they picked up their bikes and they didn't slow down until they were far away from the house.


	3. Curse of the Haunted House

Disclaimer: Sorry but I still don't own Charmed.

* * *

Wyatt, Chris, and Lizzy dropped their bikes on the front lawn before running into the house. Chris closed the door behind them and leaned against it to catch his breath, Lizzy and Wyatt stood in front of him doing the same thing.

"Hey," Chris and Wyatt's mom said catching the three by surprise, "Boy you three sure are jumpy. What have you guys been doing?"

"Chris…and I… needed… to get Lizzy…so we rode…our bikes over…and then…we raced back" Wyatt said completely out of breath

"What are you three up to?"

"We are making a new video, and Chris and Wyatt had some really good ideas that they couldn't wait to tell me cause they didn't want to forget them." Lizzy said, Chris and Wyatt nodded their head in agreement and happy that Lizzy was able to come up with something to save them

"Is that why you three are wearing the same thing?" They looked at each noticing for the first time that they were all wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a white shirt.

"No that is just a coincidence; we literally ran out of the house and dragged her out with us."

"Well as long as you three aren't in any trouble. Your aunts and cousin are over, so don't cause too much trouble."

"Will do mom thanks!" Wyatt shouted over his shoulder as they ran out of the room and into their cousin

"I thought you guys were asleep." Mel said

"No, we've been awake for like ever. I'll explain later." Lizzy said as she ran to catch up with the other two

"Do you hear that?" Wyatt asked turning around

"Hear what?" Chris asked

"Quiet, I think it is coming from the camera bag."

"But the camera is off." Lizzy said taking the bag off her back. She held it up to her ear to listen; a scared look came across her face. She took the camera out of the bag.

"Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." Chris and Lizzy chanted on the camera. Everyone looked at the camera and each other in shock. "Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and cauldron bubble." The camera played again.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." Lizzy, Wyatt, and Chris chanted, "The haunted house!" they shouted before screaming and running away.

"What is going on?" Mel asked Lizzy as they ran

"You know that thing I had to tell you, yeah well you know that house that is like five blocks away and is red with ivy and is like really creepy? Yeah well we went there last night. Where are you guys going?" Lizzy yelled as Chris and Wyatt turned around again and bumped into their dad.

"What are you guys screaming about?" he asked, the four didn't pay attention to him and pushed him out of the way. They bumped into their moms and aunt who also looked very confused. Wyatt, Chris, and Lizzy looked at each other then screamed and ran the other way, Mel, who was lost, followed in suit. They ran out of their house and jumped onto their bikes, in Mel's case the back of Wyatt's, and rode away.

"Do you have any idea what is going on with them?" Paige asked her sisters, they were standing by the open door watching the kids ride away

"Something about a haunted house, do you think…" Leo said joining them

"No, it couldn't be. They'll be back soon." Piper said and walked away from the door

"So this is the house." Mel commented, "It doesn't look haunted to me."

"Trust us it is." The other three said

"Crap there are people, we are never gonna be able to get in now." Wyatt said

"Wyatt watch your language." Chris joked

"I better get back before my parents freak, and I need a shower. We all need a shower, we're kind of dusty." Lizzy said before riding away

"First one home gets first shower!" Wyatt shouted over his shoulder riding away from Chris.

"Hey, that's unfair!" Chris yelled, as he tried to catch up with his brother.

Mel jumped off Wyatt's bike right before he dropped it on the lawn; Chris came in right behind and ran as fast as he could to the house. The two ran up the stairs, pushing each other hoping to slow them down. Wyatt got to the bathroom first and slammed the door behind him.

"Wyatt let me in!" Chris pounded on the door, Mel started hitting it also

"Hey is everything alright?" Piper asked Chris and Mel

"Wyatt got to the bathroom first." Chris said falling against the door

"Is anything else wrong?"

"Nope, come on Mel let's go to my room. It might be awhile."

"Hello." Piper said picking up the phone, "Hi Lizzy. Calm down, no he is in the shower, okay, okay I'll put him on. Wyatt phone!"

"Thanks mom! Hello," Wyatt said into the phone

"You have to come over." Lizzy said is a rush

"What why?"

"You just have to come over. And tell Chris to bring the picture that he took from the house."

"Who's on the phone?" Chris asked coming into the room while he was drying his hair with a towel

"Lizzy she wants us to come over A.S.A.P. and for you to bring the picture that you took." Wyatt told him

"What picture are you talking about?" Chris asked taking the phone from Wyatt

"I know that you took a picture from the house, just please come over as soon as possible." Lizzy begged

"Okay, we will be right there bye. Let's go guys." Chris said putting the phone down

"Did she say why we have to come over?" Mel asked

"No, but it seemed urgent let's go."


	4. Decoding the Haunted House

"Finally you're here." Lizzy said opening the door letting Wyatt, Chris, and Mel into her house. "Go downstairs I'll meet you there in a sec I just have to get the camera."

Chris led the way down the stairs and into Lizzy's basement. Wyatt went over to one of the walls and grabbed a base off of the stand. He sat down on the floor near the TV and started to fool with it. Chris joined his brother on the floor and picked up a drum stick and started to play along with Wyatt.

"Okay I have been watching this since I got home and I don't know how to explain it." Lizzy said hooking the camera up to the TV before sitting down on the couch next to Mel.

"I thought you said you were gonna wait for us to watch it." Wyatt said looking up

"I was going to, but it was there and creeping me out so I had to watch it. But what ever just watch this. Okay, I am trying really hard to open the door, right. Now watch Wyatt it just opened for him like it was never locked."

"Well maybe you broke the lock." Wyatt reasoned

"She would have had to turn to handle pretty hard to break it. And no offense Lizzy, but you're not that strong." Mel said

"Talk about that later, next problem I look like I am possessed." Lizzy pointed out, it was the part where they were in the basement.

"What is that black smoke like thing?" Chris asked as the three ran out of the basement.

"I don't know, but I am glad we got out of there."

"Oh yay now onto the pictures." Wyatt said sarcastically as the video panned over the table

"Oh my god that's my mom." Mel said pointed a finger at the TV, "Hey that's our entire family. Okay, now I am starting to understand why you guys were creped out."

"Yeah, but it gets creepier just watch. Going to fast forward to ah here."

"What was that?" Wyatt asked on the tape

"You're right there is something there." Chris said

"Told you so."

"Yeah, but what was it?"

"This house is really creepy, and why does the wall have Wyatt's name on it?" Mel asked

"Another mystery, but here comes the scariest part of the entire house the attic."

"Don't remind me." Chris shivered, "I am still trying to figure out that." Chris turned their attention to the video where he fell to the floor crying out.

"Another thing to add to our list, but before we go on with that topic we have to discuss this topic." The tape panned over the green book

"A triquetra." Mel whispered

"What?" Wyatt asked shocked

"The symbol on the book is called triquetra."

"How do you know that?"

"I think my mom told me about it once."

"Do you know anything about it?"

"Other then what is called, nope."

"Okay well that solves half of that problem, but now onto this one the entry in the book in your dad's hand writing." Lizzy said turning back to the TV

"Yeah I still don't know what a Whitelighter is." Chris said

"Well, people can have similar hand writing." Wyatt tried to reason

"Yes that is possible, but there are too many other factors that play in."

"What happened to the video?" Mel asked, the TV screen had turned fuzzy, "One minute you three are in the middle of the room and the next it is all fuzzy. Oh and now it is us dancing?"

"That was what I wanted to talk about." Lizzy said turning off the TV, "I don't remember turned the camera off until after we got away from the house."

"Do you think it has anything to do with what we heard?" Chris asked

"Possibly, take out the picture I told you to bring." Chris put the picture of the three women on the table in front of them.

"What does the picture have to do with anything?" Wyatt asked looking at it

"I don't know yet, but let's look at the facts we have."

"Well for one thing that house is haunted."

"I knew it Wyatt you are a genius." Chris said sarcastically

"Let's look at the facts that we know are true and have valid proof." Lizzy said sternly

"There's nothing though all we have are assumptions." Chris said putting a damper on their plan

"I think we should talk to our family." Mel said, "They have to no something. I mean they are the reason why you are looking farther into this."

"She has a point we could show them the picture and the movie." Wyatt said building on his cousin's plan

"Yeah let me just go edit it." Lizzy said getting off of the couch and grabbing the camera

* * *

"Mom!" Wyatt, Chris, and Mel shouted when they got to Chris and Wyatt's house.

"What is it?" Piper asked coming into the room

"Do you know the people in the picture?" Chris asked giving his mom the photo

"Where did you get this?" she asked getting worried

"The haunted house."

"What haunted house?"

"The one that is like 5 blocks down and is red and really creepy."

"Oh my god. Phoebe! Paige! Leo! Get over here now!"

"What is it?" Phoebe asked getting worried

"Look at what they found in the haunted house." Piper put emphasis on the haunted house part

"How did you guys get this?" Leo asked, everyone turned to Lizzy

"Wait me? Why do I have to explain it?" Wyatt and Chris gave her a look. "Fine, fine I'll explain. Okay so last night me, Chris, and Wyatt went to the haunted house on a bet and we found a lot of creepy stuff and pictures of you and yeah. And um I think we should show them the video now." Lizzy said in one breath

"After we find out more information." Wyatt said with his mouth closed

"But it would be so much easier to explain."

"No it would be better to wait."

"Whose the one explaining everything though, if you want to explain everything then go ahead."

"Why don't you just show us the video." Leo said interrupting Wyatt

"Thank you, let's go."

* * *

Okay guys just one more chapter to go and this fic is complete! Thanks for reviews and more are always welcome.


	5. Understanding the Haunted House

Disclamer: Sitll don't owned Chramred, but I think I am okay with that.

* * *

"Okay let's get started." Lizzy said putting the DVD in and turning around to see everyone sitting down around her. "First creepy thing, the door." Lizzy hit the play button on the remote, "When I try it doesn't open, but Wyatt has no trouble opening it. Why?"

"We did live in the house; in fact our entire family has lived in it which is most likely why Wyatt was the one able to open the door." Piper began to say

"Well that makes sense why I had déjà vu the entire time I was there, but still why was I the only one able to open the door?" Wyatt asked

"We'll explain more later Lizzy please continue." Leo said helping his wife out

"Right next thing me being possessed and the black stuff."

"What about the stuff in the kitchen?" Chris asked as the scene in the basement played out

"That's not important what we want are the facts. So what happened down there?" Lizzy getting into her part of running the little get together.

"Um… that's a little complicated and something you four should not have to worry about at the moment. So we will tell you about it later." Phoebe said not wanting them to have to the kids about what was once in their basement.

"Okay then, well the next things is the pictures but we already know that you lived there. So onto the weird noise that Wyatt heard and Chris and I didn't until we watched the video."

"That was nothing, it is an old house after all and one of you probably stepped on something." Leo told them, even though he knew it could have been something.

"Next thing is Wyatt's name on the wall, but that is not important." Lizzy mumbled fast forwarding the video, "Now this was the scariest part of the entire house, the attic." The TV showed Chris in a trance before he shouted and fell to the floor.

"Chris are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly and leaned over to check on Chris.

"I'm fine mom." Chris said annoyed at his parents constant fussing over him and moved away from his mother touch. "Now can we please get the facts?"

"Hey that's my line." Lizzy said pausing the video and putting her hands on her hips

"Just be quiet Liz and play the video this is the important part." Wyatt said, Lizzy rolled her eyes and hit play on the remote

"Oh goodie here comes the only part I was able to help out with the triquetra." Mel said finally speaking up

"Hey Lizzy are you gonna pause it or what?" Chris asked

"No, everything makes more sense if it goes one after the other it just flows better. Until the final moment where we are standing the middle of the room and it ultimately turns off." Lizzy said lost in thought as she directed what was happening on the TV, "So can you tell us what is in that house?" she asked turning to the adults

"Lizzy you might want to sit down." Leo said before turning to his wife, "You better tell them."

"Tell us what?" Wyatt asked getting nervous as Lizzy sat down on Chris's lap.

"Kids the reason why all those things happened in the house and everything you saw in the house is because you are witches." Piper told them, the four of them gasped

"But about what it said in the big book with the sybombly thing on it?" Lizzy asked

"Yeah that book said tips for future Whitelighters with mine and Wyatt's name under it in dad's handwriting." Chris told them

"That is because you two are part Whitelighters." Leo said

"That is nice to know dad but what exactly is a Whitelighter?" Wyatt asked a little confused and annoyed

"They are people who help witches, and your father was one. Actually I am half witch and half Whitelighter too." Paige told them

"How are you half and my mom and Aunt Piper full witches then?" Mel asked

"That is a very long story and we will tell you more later, but right now why don't you four go upstairs." Piper said and the kids slowly got up and walked away

"Wait I have one more question," Lizzy said turning around, "Am I a witch too?"

"Yes." Piper told her

"Thank you, shot the rolly chair!" Lizzy turned back around and ran out of the room followed by the other three who tried to beat up the stairs

"What are we going to do now?" Paige asked as soon as she saw the kids were gone

"Tell them the truth I guess. We knew this time would come, but I didn't think that they would be this young and this was not the way I planned on them finding out." Piper signed putting her head in her hands. Leo put a comforting arm around his wife and pulled her in close.

"I know sweetie none of planned it, but that is the way it happened and the sooner we tell them the entire truth the better." Phoebe said seeing his sister's distress over the issue

"Yeah, but first I better call Lizzy's parents and tell them we told her." Piper said getting up from the couch

"Are they going to be mad that you told her?" Paige asked

"No, they told me whenever Chris finds out she can find out too, but I don't know what they plan to do from there."

"Stop spinning Lizzy you are making me dizzy." Wyatt complained

"But it is fun!" Lizzy yelled as she pushed the desk making the chair spin even faster

"Where did you get all this energy from?" Phoebe asked as she, Leo, Paige, and Piper came into the room.

"Sleep depreivastion." Chris dragged out, the other kids laughed

"What?" Leo asked not understand what his youngest son had said

"Lack of sleep makes you have lots of energy." Lizzy told them

"How much sleep did you three get last night?" Piper asked a little worried. Wyatt and Chris help up fiver fingers while Lizzy held up three.

"Wait, how did you only get three hours last night?" Wyatt asked

"I had family over last night and they didn't leave until like tenish and then I had to get everything ready for everything then I went to sleep around twelve and before I knew it I was awake again."

"And yet you have to most energy."

"I know but it might also have to do with the fact that I haven't gone to bed until after eleven and wakening up really early for the past week."

"You are such a blonde."

"I know I like being a blonde."

"Hey Lizzy how did you make that video so fast?" Chris asked

"What video?"

"Are you serious, the video you just made!" Wyatt exclaimed

"Oh right that video. Drew taught me."

"Of course the infamous Drew."

"Wyatt just shut up."

"How have you put up with these three?" Paige asked Mel who was sitting quietly on Wyatt's bed

"I don't know, but at the moment they are very fascinating to watch." Mel said in an almost trance like state as Lizzy started to hum rubbery-ducky while Chris and Wyatt joined in. "And how old are you three again?"

"Dis many years!" Lizzy explained as she and Chris put up all five fingers on both hands.

"How do you show twelve on your fingers?" Wyatt asked in thought as he looked down at his hands

"Like this." Lizzy held up her two hands and her two feet

"Okay I think I have seen enough here." Piper said, "Leo why don't you take Lizzy home that way they can all get some sleep."

"Hey I already got a full night of sleep." Mel whined

"Well you and I will find something else to do." Phoebe said walking over to her daughter

"Come on Lizzy let's go." Leo said and Lizzy slowly got up off the chair before falling back down causing everyone to crack up. "Did you bring anything else to the house?"

"My bike which is outside, and you guys can keep the video cause I already have a copy of it at home and I know Wyatt loves the editing job I did on it."

"Thanks Lizzy you are so thoughtful." Wyatt said full of sarcasm

"Good night guys!" Lizzy shouted as she, Leo left the room

"So I guess that we will tell them tomorrow?" Phoebe asked as Piper closed the door behind her

"Yeah I think it would be better if we wait for them to be fully awake and not hyperactive."

"Okay then, until tomorrow."

The End


End file.
